S & S Memories: Yamazaki
by Kathrine
Summary: Yamazaki reflects on Sakura and Syaoran's relationship.


S & S Memories-Yamazaki  
Written by Kathrine  
Rated G 

Syaoran: Card Captor Sakura and it's respective characters do not belong to  
Coppers. We belong to Clanp-sama. Hey, Coppers! What's with the title of  
this fanfic?

Author: S&S Memories is short for Sakura & Syaoran Memories. This is going to be the first of a series of stories told from the point of view of yours  
and Sakura-chan's friends, based on what they think of your relationship.  
Well, what I think they think of your relationship.

Syaoran: And this story is based on Yamazaki-kun? 

Author: Yup! Let's get on with the story, shall we?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

People seem to think that just because my eyes are nearly closed means that  
I'm blind to the world. I could open my eyes a little more...but do you know  
how much easier it is to lie to people when they can't see your eyes?

Exactly. 

It's funny really...in the beginning, I never would have imagined the match.  
In the beginning, they seemed like worst enemies. Well, to Li-kun, at least.  
I can't really imagine Kinomoto-san disliking someone enough to call them  
Not so quickly, at least. They'd have to do something pretty drastic. Did  
you know that in some cultures-

Ouch. I really didn't think I deserved that, Chiharu-chan. Oh well. Now  
where was I? Right. Li-kun and Kinomoto-san's relationship. 

What? You're denser then both Kinomoto-san and Li-kun if you don't know  
about their relationship. Meaning no offence to either of them, of course.  
It's a metaphor. Really! They're both great friends of mine, but really,  
when it comes to each other's feelings...

...You've got to stop getting me off topic like that, or I'll never get this  
done!

Well, as I was saying, it's funny. Li-kun was always scaring Kinomoto-san  
half to death by constantly staring/glaring at her. It could scare  
practically anyone; that guy's glare could freeze the Sahara Desert! Which,  
by the way--

Okay, okay! I'll stick to the story. Geez, Chiharu-chan! 

Well, after awhile, it became obvious that Li-kun fell head-over-heels for  
her. He was always watching her; but now it wasn't so hostile. Sometimes,  
he even looked kind of scared, like he didn't know what was going on. Others,  
it was as if he was seeing her with new eyes; that everything she did was a  
new wonder to see.

No, I do not spend all my time watching him! I watch all sorts of people;  
it's something I do. And Li-kun can be so obvious about some things! It's  
kind of hard *not* to notice sometimes!

So, when did I first start to notice? It was gradual, really, I can't quite  
pinpoint when he first started looking at her like that. Before even I  
realized what was going on, I'm sure. It became painfully obvious after  
Hiiragizawa-kun transfered to our school in fifth grade; Li-kun was  
incredibly jealous of the English-Japanese boy. I think Hiiragizawa-kun knew  
what he was doing to Li-kun. Hiiragizawa is one I can't seem to figure out.  
out. I like him, though, he's the best for conspiring with to try and fool  
the others, particularly Li-kun and Kinomoto-san. Now those two are fun;  
they listen to anything I tell them! No, Chiharu-chan, I am *not* getting   
off topic!

Ahem. As well, with those two...there's something strange going on. It's  
like they're...different...then the rest of us. Maybe that's why they fit  
so well together--it's like they're cut from the same cloth. Strange things  
happen when they're around...I don't know. Maybe I'm just grasping at straws,  
but, you know? Oh well.

I remember the school play. The one we did for the Nadeshiko Festival, in  
sixth grade. I was supposed to be the Prince to Kinomoto-san's Princess, but  
I had to go break my arm. I knew, though, that Li-kun would be a better  
Prince then I would've been. It's not just that he basically knew the  
lines--he was always watching us rehearse when he came to visit. I know that  
it was Kinomoto-san that he was really watching. During the play, those two  
had the audience in tears. The emotion they were putting into their lines;  
if it had been Kinomoto-san and I up there, it wouldn't have been nearly as  
good. Not that either Kinomoto-san or I would have given it any less; I know  
that Kinomoto-san would have done her part perfectly, and I would have given  
it my best. It's just the...what did Chiharu-cham call it? The chemistry  
between them. It was more then just a play to them. It's like it was a   
reflection of what they were feeling. There always seemed to be something   
keeping them apart before...it wasn't until after the play that they were   
really and truly together. I don't know what it was, or even if I could  
understand it. Chiharu-chan tells me that sometimes I just need to keep my  
curiousity to myself. I wonder if I listen to her too much...?

OUCH! I'm sorry, Chiharu-sama! Really, I am! Hey, cut it out! No, there's  
nothing wrong with listening to you! I wasn't implying that...

What do you mean, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight?! Women.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author: So what did you all think? 

Syaoram: I think Yamasaki-kun has too much time on his hands. 

Author: Hey Ashna, how goes the chase? 

Ashna: I think poor Touya-kun is starting to tire...*pouts* 

Syaoran: Why are you doing this, anyway? 

Ashna: 'Cause I want to, duh! 

Author: Not to mention the entertainment value this is giving the readers...  
let's recap, shall we, for the sake of the reader's in the dark? 

Syaoran: Basically, the insane fangirl Ashna, who also unfortunatly is my  
partner muse for Coppers here, has kidnapped Tsukishiro-kun and is holding  
him for ransom. The ransom is...is...*winces*

Author: She's trying to make Touya make out with Yukito. 

Ashna: So far he's only chasing me though...but that will change! MUHAHAHAHA-  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yukito: *slung over Ashna's shoulder, winces, still smiling* Um, Ashna-san?  
Can you please not laugh so hard on my ear?

Ashna: Oops, sorry Yuki. 


End file.
